Clique in Titanic
by jawxdropperxeyexpopper
Summary: OK, this is what I think would've happened if the clique were in the Titanic. pairings are: clairington & clam. Things aren't historically correct but whatever. Dedicated to The Serial Kisser & sexxonthebeach for being radder than rad
1. Angel

**OK, let me explain:**

**Claire has no family. She is the only survivor of the Lyons through poverty. Isn't that sad?  
And FYI: Cam, Derrick, Alicia, Dylan, and Massie don't know Claire and Kristen. They all meet on the boat. If anything else is confusing, ask or follow along!**

* * *

Claire felt like jumping up and down and just screaming her head off, that's how excited she was. Her semi-long blonde hair fluttered in the wind as she boarded the Titanic with her best friend Kristen. Sure, they wouldn't get respected and treated as well as first class, but they were hired as waiters to serve in restaurants and they were actually boarding on the Titanic. The _Titanic_! Leading to America... Claire would live a new life. She could feel it. 

Kristen giggled, "You look like you're going to explode!"

"You look like you aren't," Claire said, "Can you believe? We're going to America. We won't be poor any more. 'The streets of America are paved with gold,'" Claire quoted some guy who went to America.

"Move, filthy rag dolls!" someone harshly spat. Kristen and Claire turned back to see a proud brunette holding her glossy head high as she stomped her feet. Even though she looked evil, she also looked amazinglyeautiful and Claire couldn't help but gaze in wonder. Claire gripped her old backpack tightly. It was full of money she saved up doing restaurant service, and she had served many different people, but no one who looked as pretty as this young lady.

"Maybe we would if you'd ask nicely," Claire tried to sound brave.

"Excuse me?" the brunette snapped. She bent one knee slightly and turned her head, so her ear would be in front of Claire's mouth. "What is it that you said?" Claire didn't speak in fear. The girl stood up straight again. "Right, just shut up. It's better for you that way. I take it that you're illiterate and challenged? Because you don't seem to know me and anyone who's anyone knows me. I am Massie Block." Kristen gasped in recognition at the name but Claire was clueless. "My father owns this boat." And then Claire gasped too.

"Yeah, so you better be careful how you talk to people," Massie snapped, "I'm not the only one with high positions here, it's just that I have the highest." Two charming guys walked up to her sides protectively, like bodyguards.

"Massie," one of them said, "What's going on? You look angry."

"Oh, it's nothing Derrick," Massie assured, completely ignoring Claire now, "Nothing I can't fix."

"Should I escort you to the ship?" the other guy asked, offering his arm.

"Of course, Cam," Massie giggled, taking his arm affectionately.

"No way, I was going to do that!" Derrick said.

Massie felt good to be fought over. She knew that they were both planning to propose to her on this ship. She was sure that Cam was her choice, but she wasn't going to say that until it was necessary. Until then, have them fight for her love. Meanwhile, Claire watched Massie enviously. Claire wished she had more money sometimes. Then she would have clothes and jewelry to make herself look gorgeous too.

* * *

Claire and Kristen unpacked, which didn't take long because they didn't have much. Kristen was lecturing Claire, "You don't just mouth off to rich people like that Claire! I know it doesn't sound right, but the only thing we can do to get by to them is to suck up to them. That's it. You can't start fights like that." 

Claire pouted. "I wasn't starting a fight. She was being rude. But I guess bitchiness comes with money, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it does," Kristen said, hugging her knees. Then she bounced her little butt on the bed and said more cheerfully, "I guess we should sleep early since we'll have to start our waitress tomorrow. Maybe... do you think we'd...?"

"What?" Claire asked.

"Do you think we'd get married in America??" asked Kristen hopefully.

"Maybe we would," Claire said, thinking of how Massie had all those guys around her.

"Maybe...," Kristen echoed, lying on the bed, snuggling the pillow. Soon enough, Claire heard her soft heavy breathing which signaled that she was sleeping.

Claire could not sleep. She tried counting sheep... Claire was restless and waited for at least one yawn. She didn't really know why sleep didn't come to her. Maybe it was because of the way she felt... how did she feel, really? She felt that there was something good ahead of her and she couldn't wait for it to come, like the way someone might feel before her sweet sixteen. That's exactly how she felt. Claire decided she wouldn't sleep at all. So she went out in her pajamas, making sure to close the door lightly so she wouldn't wake up Kristen.

Claire went to the side of the boat. There was a crescent moon, and it reminded her of a lazy cat's eye. She looked at the reflection of the moon in the dark water. She sighed peacefully. And then out of nowhere she heard violin playing. Sweet, quick rhythms, not the boring pieces they play at operas. Claire turned and saw someone just a few feet away from her, playing the violin. All she could see of him was that he had dark hair.

Claire silently watched the person, knowing that he didn't realize he was being watched. It was so inspirational, and she began making up words, singing along to it.

_Whenever people had anything to say about me  
They'd all say the same thing:  
She's alone  
It was true  
Loneliness was something I was used to  
But I've always felt I was missing out on something  
I've always wondered how or why someone would ever laugh  
And then you came  
You made my life a life  
Do you see this smile?  
It's my first and you put it there  
When I feel bad  
I think of you  
And then everything seems just a little better_

Suddenly the violin music stopped playing, and Claire stopped singing. The violinist and Claire both stared at each other for a full moment, both in wonder. Whoever it was, his stare was so palpable, she had to turn away. He heard her singing; he must think she's some kind of stalker. Claire ran away, and heard him running after her.

* * *

"Wait, stop!" 

Cam panted as he chased after the girl. He almost dropped his violin so he stopped. He wondered who she must be. She looked like an angel, with light hair glowing under the moonlight, giving words to his music. He wrote it for Massie, and had been trying to come up with words for it... and then this mysterious girl sings along to it as if it had been a song she'd heard many times before.

Who was she? Why did she run? Cam hoped he'd meet her before he got to America...


	2. Devilish Angel

**Lol, some of you guessed that someone is going to die.  
**

**Hmm... who should it be? It could be Cam, that's an obvious choice because Jack in Titanic died, right? BUT. Could be Claire. Could be Massie even. I don't know. Because I didn't come up with an end. So I'm going to be super mean and keep you in suspense! **

**Sorry. -smiles-**

**Plus, if you hadn't already, read one of my BFF's story, "Bratfest at Tiffany's MY way." Her username here is The Serial Kisser and she made a killer story! Read it, it's good! I'm sure most of you are reading it. Seriously. If you don't read it, I shall kill you in the head.**

**Lol, whatever!**

**Oh && I combined two chappies together since it seemed like it fit **

* * *

Claire finally slept, only to be awakened by Kristen only a few hours later. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Kristen exclaimed, shaking her.

"Mmhhmrrrmmrmr," murmured Claire into her pillow, translating to, "I don't wanna..." And then all of a sudden last night's incident flashed into her mind and she jumped off the bed.

"Whoa, Claire, had a good night's sleep?" Kristen asked, laughing.

Claire thought of telling Kristen what happened the night before, but she didn't. It had all been a dream, and Claire knew it. Dream Boy. Claire wished she could've seen his face before the dream ended. But whatever. Claire couldn't be that desperate as to fall for a Dream Boy. No way.

...Or maybe, just maybe, she did.

* * *

Cam was wondering the same thing. Had Angel been real? Or was it inspiration? Either way, he had something for Massie... 

But then should he perform it for her? Massie didn't approve of him playing violin and he knew it because he once played it at twelve and she had made fun of him, "Why do you make music when someone can play it for you? Pointless and tacky." His own parents detested it. He was supposed to operate a business someday, not fiddle.

But Cam had went ahead and bought a violin, hiding it after all these years, secretly learning from a friend who hadn't been able to come with him on the Titanic.

Sometimes he wondered why he liked Massie so much. Maybe it was because their parents sort of forced them to be friends... or maybe it was because of her appearance...

"Cam?" Massie's familiar voice came.

Cam quickly hid the violin under the bed and strode to the door, opening it. Massie catwalk-ed in the room, with a bright smile. "We're going to eat dinner soon. Reserved a darling little table with a nice room."

"Just the two of us?" Cam asked eagerly.

"Oh, you wish, don't you?" Massie giggle-flirted, smacking his arm, "Alicia, Dylan, and Derrick is coming too. Maybe one day we'll be alone," here she winked suggestively, "But right now I have other people to be with too." Cam nodded, fingering the diamond ring in his pocket. He would give it to her some day on this ship.

* * *

Claire tightened the white ribbon on the apron of her cute little black waitress uniform. Dinner rush. She grabbed some menus and wine and put them all on a silver platter as she walked to an unattended table. She faltered when she saw Massie was one of them... But a job was a job. Claire hoped she wouldn't recognize her. 

Claire saw that Derrick and Cam were slightly drunk from the wine that was put at every table to entertain guests before they were served. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were giggling at the boys. Claire cleared her throat to get their attention. Derrick looked Claire up and down and then lost interest in her when he saw that she didn't have much chest. "Pour me more wine," Derrick mumbled.

Claire picked up the bottle and did as told. Drunk people made her a little nervous, so she tried to not notice Cam and Derrick.

"Oh... have I seen you somewhere before?" Massie asked with slanted eyes.

"I don't think-"

"Oh, never mind, that was my maid's broomstick," Massie snickered, with a professional hair flip, "Though there's a shocking resemblance." The whole table laughed, and Claire looked down with hot cheeks.

Think of something nice, Claire, so you won't do anything stupid. Think of... Claire couldn't think of anything that was good at the moment... And then she remembered. Think of Dream Boy! Claire hummed the song he had played to calm herself down. Cam looked up at Claire in shock.

"That's the song I was going to sing to Massie," Cam hiccuped, "when I propose to her!"

"Ehmagawd!" Massie squealed, pretending to not have known, "Really, Cam? Because-"

"You can't," Derrick sneered, "I already bought a ring for her. Go get Alicia or Dylan or something."

"I have a ring too," Cam slurred.

Massie grew anxious in a good way. Here was where she'd jump into Cam's arm and sing, "I do! I do!" She's been waiting so long. Massie would no longer have two guys fighting over her but she'd finally have Cam, like really have him!

But when Cam started taking out the ring, Derrick punched him. Cam fell on the ground, knocking into Claire. Claire dropped the wine bottle on Massie, and the red poured all over her. Massie shrieked so loud, at least three wineglasses in the restaurant cracked. Everyone turned to see Cam and Derrick, two drunks, fighting stupidly. Massie clutched the ends of her lacy white dress and shouted at Claire, "How _DARE_ you!"

"Nothing to see here!" an officer popped out of nowhere, grabbing Derrick.

Cam wiped a streak of blood from his lips. Claire felt so sorry for him, and Massie was still screaming helplessly. Alicia and Dylan flocked to her, asking if she was alright. Claire pulled Cam up."...Um, are you... okay?" Claire asked uncertainly.

"So you're Angel," Cam said, still drunk a little. He put an arm around Claire and leaned on her to support himself. "I don't feel good..."

"You just got punched," Claire pointed out.

"Oh... no wonder I'm bleeding," Cam realized, blinking. Suddenly he seemed a little pale.

"We better get you out of here," Claire said, taking him away. Cam stumbled and Claire had put her strength to keep him up. Claire looked back to see if Massie noticed and relieved to see that with all the commotion, she was still crying over her dress.

"Angel, I love Massie so much," Cam said, leaning at the edge of the boat.

"Oh...," Claire said, nodding to pretend she was interested. Claire was used to emotions people gave out when they were drunk. She dealt with them a thousand times before when she worked in other restaurants. They often told her about some girl they lost or whatever and she'd have to listen and act sorry for them.

"You were the one, weren't you?" Cam asked, putting her face up close to Claire, "The one who sang. You're Angel."

"Dream Boy?" Claire said, surprised.

"Angel," Cam said, nodding. Suddenly his chest heaved and he threw his head over to the sea so he could throw up. Claire sort of made a grossed out face, but rubbed his back anyway. He coughed, and she got out a napkin from the pocket of her apron to wipe his face gently, cleaning the blood from his lips. "Why are you helping me?"

"You're a nice person," Claire said, smiling, "I've always thought rich people looked down on people... people like me. You've proved me wrong."

"You're pretty...," Cam said, still a little out of it.

"...Thanks," Claire mostly said that because she didn't know what else to say and she didn't think he was being serious.

"You know," Cam said, having a little sparkle in his eye the way some kids did when they're about to go to a wild party full of older kids without their parent's permission, "We'd make a great duet. We'd be famous in NYC. Think about it. You and me, Angel. Your voice and my violin skills, we'd be so great."

"We would," Claire murmured, fantasizing, "Do you really think I have a good voice?"

"Of course," Cam said, sighing, "The best I've ever heard... It's too bad I won't. I can't."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, puzzled. This was an unexpected turn.

"We're divided," Cam mumbled, "Lower class and higher... No one would approve. It's not done. We shouldn't even be talking right now. I can't disappoint my parents this way. And Massie wouldn't like it." He covered his face with his hands.

"But... if it's something you want to do," Claire whispered, feeling depressed.

"It's something I can't do," Cam murmured.

"_I've always wondered how or why someone would ever laugh_," Claire mumbled into Cam's ear, enchanting him, persuading him.

"_And then you came_," Cam said, facing her and looking into her eyes like they hid secrets that he desperately wanted to know, "_And you made my life a life_." Claire noticed his eyes were strange... different colored. One turquoise blue and the other celery green. How beautiful. It was like sapphire and emerald. He was so perfect.

"_Do you see this smile_?" Claire said, slowly grinning, "_It's my first and you put it there_." And then she shyly pulled apart from him. "I guess you're right. It's impossible for us to be us. But. It was nice meeting you anyway."

"No!" Cam said, grabbing her on the shoulder, "Don't. We have to meet again somtime. The same place and time we first met, go there and you'll see me."

"It's HER!" a harsh voice hissed out of nowhere.

Claire and Cam both looked in the direction the voice came from and it was Massie with the officer next to her. Massie pointed a dainty, manicured finger towards Claire and accused, "She spilled wine all over my dress! On purpose! Get your hands off Cam!" She stormed towards Claire and, even if Cam had been the one touching Claire, she yanked Claire away from him. "You sewer rat! I bet she was taking advantage of his drunken state to steal his money!"

"No I wasn't!" Claire exclaimed, feeling like she might just fall to the floor crying, "I was helping him! He was hurt!"

"Yeah, right!" Massie scoffed.

"Just ask him then," Claire shouted, getting pink. If she had been rich, they wouldn't be treating her like this.

Massie turned to Cam, and asked angrily, "Is this true?! Because if it is-!"

"Of course not!" Cam exclaimed, to Claire's horror, "She's a liar! I remember her asking me for my wallet. Lock her up!"

Claire was too angry to do anything. She felt tears running down her cheeks as the officer uncertainly looked back and forth at her and Cam and Massie. Massie screamed, "You heard him! Lock her up!" And the officer came toward Claire. Kristen suddenly appeared, right in time.

"What's going on here?" Kristen asked.

"Raggedy Ann here is getting arrested for getting caught stealing from... my fiance," Massie said the last two words with glittering pride. She held her head up as if it was made of gold and side-glanced at Cam to see how he would take it. He seemed dazed, as if he was in a trance. Massie knew it was because he was so in shock that his dream had come true, that he was going to marry the Massie Block.

"Claire?" Kristen was unfazed, "Claire would never steal!" She went up to the officer and stomped her foot threateningly. "What's your proof?"

"The victim said it himself," Massie said, making a nasty face at Kristen as she pointed at Cam, "Now if you continue talking, you'll be in danger of getting arrested."

Kristen ignored Massie's last sentence and shouted at Cam, "You're lying! You're a liar! Leave my friend alone, she never did anything to any of you!" Her voice started shaking. "But why lie? Why? You know my friend didn't steal! You know it! I know you do!" Kristen was coming closer to Cam as she said this.

"Stop," Massie commanded, stepping in front of Kristen. Kristen did. "Okay. Now two steps back!" This Kristen did not obey. "Look, you're just another stubborn petty little person, a speck of insignificance in my life. And you know what I can do with you? I can have you sleeping in the basement in two seconds without lifting a finger. So I suggest you be smart, which I know is a difficult thing for you to do, but-"

"But she's innocent!" Kristen exclaimed.

"No," Claire spoke up, "Arrest me. I did it, Kristen."

"What?" Kristen asked, breathing as if she'd never breathed before, "Wha-what?"

"I did it," Claire fake-admitted, raising her hands up as if to surrender, "I was tired of not having enough money." She was lying for Kristen. If Kristen knew Claire didn't really steal, she'd keep on arguing for her an get arrested for being a good friend. Claire didn't want Kristen to be locked up with her just because she was defending her. It'll be all Claire's fault. "I stole, Kristen, I'm sorry." Claire wiped her eyes, but that was her only sign of weakness. She held up her head as the officer took her arm to lead her to the basement.

Kristen wasn't the only was surprised. Cam was, too. Because he knew she hadn't stolen, because he had been lying. He had lied to save himself, but Claire lied to save her friend. It confused him.

Cam tried to make himself believe that he had a good reason to lie. If he confessed that Claire had helped him, Massie would wonder why they had been so close. He would lose his reputation as being soft to those lower to him...

* * *

Once Claire was all alone in the basement with the cold pipes and the dusty floor, she let out all her tears. "How could I have been so stupid?" Claire screamed in her mind, "I trusted some guy I barely knew just because he was good with violins? I have the worst judgement ever! What made me think he was such a good person?" What hurt the most was Kristen's face... so unbelieving that Claire stole. Kristen knew Claire hadn't stolen, even when Claire herself had said it, she could tell Kristen didn't believe it. "Don't cry," Claire firmly told herself, "Be strong. This kind of stuff happened to you before, why are you crying now?" Some part of her whispered, "...Because I liked Cam a lot..." Claire quickly silenced that part. 

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder, and she screamed. The person put her hand over her mouth, and whispered, "Be quiet. It's me, Cam." Claire bit his hand.

"Ouch, shit!" Cam yelled, letting go of Claire and grabbing his hand. He looked at Claire's face and said, regretfully smiling, "...I... guess I deserved that."

Claire slapped him, and a red mark was stung on his face. He was quiet for a moment, stroking his cheek, and Claire thought that he would smack her back. But instead he softly said, "I deserved that too."

"Get away from here!" Claire sobbed, "What do you want? You want me to make up for the money I stole?"

"Angel... you're crying," Cam realized, coming closer to her.

Claire took a step back, wiping her eyes. She cried, "No, I'm not! And stop calling me Angel!"

"I'm sorry," Cam murmured.

She shook her head and snapped, "I'll forgive you if... if you leave! Right now!" Cam still walked closer and closer, making Claire step bckwards every time... until she walked into the wall. Claire was cornered, and Cam put his hands on the wall both sides of her. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You're something amazing, Angel," Cam said, so close to Claire she could feel his body heat. She held her breath as his face neared hers.

"How did you get in here?" Claire asked.

"I unlocked the-"

"Is it still unlocked?" Claire interrupted.

"Yeah- aah!" Cam shouted as Claire kneed him in between his legs.

And she escaped him again.

* * *

Claire dried her face lightly on her apron as she blabbered everything that happened to Kristen. Kristen silently waited for her to say everything. Claire kept talking and talking, even though she wanted Kristen to say something to make her feel better, Kristen just stayed quiet, as if excepting Claire to... do something else. It made Claire nervous. "And then... I kicked him in the you-know-what and then I-" 

"Why...?" Kristen asked.

"Because he's such a jerk!" Claire said.

"No, I mean, why didn't you tell me about him?" Kristen asked, her voice trembling, "Claire I thought you totally snapped. Like I always thought no matter what happened you'd be strong... I knew that you wanted to have more money and everything but I didn't think you'd go as low as to steal. So when you said you did I was... You should've told me about him-"

"I thought I was...," Claire whispered, shaking her head, "this might sound stupid but I thought I was dreaming about him at first. I didn't think he was real... but he was. And it doesn't matter because I am so over him. He's just so full of himself. I can't ever remember what I ever saw in him." She was still shaking her head, and Kristen was worried. "You know what, Krissy, I think I just need air. Yeah, air." She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to do in front of Kristen. So she shot up and ran out.

* * *

"Heyyyy, Cammy," Massie cooed in Cam's ear, bending down. All of a sudden, she seemed so annoying to Cam compared to Claire, and it made him a little mad. He waved her away, and she stood up, puzzled. This after a proposal? She decided it was because he was still in such a heart attack after her actually accepting his proposal that he couldn't think straight and needed time along. 

Derrick looked away from Cam and Massie and walked off, wondering how Massie could've chosen Cam over him. Cam must think he's so hot right now, having gotten Massie Block. Suddenly some blonde ran into him, and knocked him down on his back. "Watch it!" He was in a bad mood right now, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin his night even more. He shoved the girl off hard.

"You watch it!" Claire shouted back, and tears were streaming down her face, "And before you say anything, I _do_ know you're rich and you can have me kicked off the boat anytime you want but you want to know something? I don't care! I've went through enough with stupid 'great' people like you. You're rich but I bet you can't afford manners enough to help a girl up, can you? No." Claire knew she could get in big trouble, but she stood up anyway.

Derrick was shocked. "Sorry." He knew he was probably not the only one in the world who was upset, but he did think he was the only upset one in the Titanic. He was probably not the only one who was down... he didn't need to take it out on people who probably had the same kind of day he was having. "...It's just that my day... wasn't really... so good."

Claire looked a little surprised he apologized. "Oh... well, I'm sorry too... Here." She held out a hand, and Derrick took it gratefully. She pulled him up cautiously.

"So... uh, who ruined_ your_ day?" asked Derrick.

Claire shrugged, knowing she should probably feel like he was intruding in her life which he had no business of, but it didn't feel like it. It was different for some reason... She sighed and said, "Some guy."

"Oh," Derrick said, looking up.

"Yours?" Claire asked, politely.

"Some girl," Derrick murmured to the sky, "that... I was going to propose to."

"I guess I just thought this guy was special and I thought he thought I was too," Claire babbled pointlessly, "but... he didn't really think that, so I guess I think the same for him. But I guess I was just being a baby. You probably knew this girl for a long time... I just met this guy on the boat... Anyway, I was trying to forget him just now. I didn't mean to run into you. Sorry again." She became silent.

Derrick smirked, "Are you only saying that because I can kick you off the boat anytime I want?"

"No way," Claire smiled, playing along and glad that he was nice, "I'm a strong girl. I can _swim_ all the way to America. I don't need the Titanic."

"Oh, really?" Derrick asked, with a mischievous grin.

"Really," Claire said, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"I'd like to see you try," Derrick dared and he held out his arms. He took her suddenly but gently on the waist and carried her over the water, as if he was going to drop her into the ocean. "See? I can get you off the boat."

"Let me go, you jerk!" Claire gasp-giggled, grabbing his shoulders.

"If you tell me something," Derrick said.

"What?" Claire asked, looking down at the water.

"Your name," he said.

"My name?" Claire asked, laughing, "Seriously? Claire. Claire Lyons. Nothing special."

"I'm Derrick Harrington," Derrick replied, "In case you know, you wanted to know."

Derrick withdrew Claire back on the boat, setting her down slowly as if she was made of some rare crystal, like she might break, and she smacked him on the arm. "So," Claire sheepishly said, "Are we... still in a bad mood?"

Derrick smiled. "No."

* * *

Cam wondered who she was. He didn't even know her name. He just kept calling her Angel. Cam should've asked for her name! He sighed and covered his face, and sighed again. "Cam, dear, why are you being so... moody?" Massie sweetly asked, "Are you nervous about the wedding? You know... you still haven't given me the ring." She giggled stupidly. 

"Yeah, I know," Cam mumbled, making no move to get the ring.

Now Massie was mad. "You're being rude! I'm going to talk to Derrick now, if you don't mind!" She strode out of the room confidently, sure that he would run after her, begging for forgiveness.

He didn't.

Okay. That's fine. He just needs to prepare himself before he does. Massie just knew it. But anyway if Cam changed his mind about marrying her out of nowhere, there's always Derrick. Massie grinned a professional pearly grin as she went to his room. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Massie hated this. What was going on here?!

"Massie!" Alicia looked cheerful, which annoyed Massie for some reason because she was the kind of person that felt that if she was in a bad mood, _everyone_ should be in a bad mood. "Massie, did you hear? The Harringtons reserved some part of this boat to hold a masquerade party for everyone, you know... as a sort of celebration for you and Cam's engagement, isn't that just-"

"I'm not even sure if I'm that interested in Cameron anymore," Massie growled, with a flick of her hair, "But I suppose I appreciate it." Massie was now even more sour. Derrick was congratulating their marriage?? He'd gotten over her in a snap! Was Massie that forgettable??

"Oh, Massie!" Alicia squealed, clapping eagerly, "You have to show me the ring! Is it silver or gold? How big is the diamond?"

Massie had to invent an excuse quickly. If Alicia knew Cam hadn't given her the ring yet, she knew it'd mean that the proposal wasn't really official and that Cam was having second thoughts about marrying Massie. And that could not happen! If Alicia knew she'd think Massie was pathetic!

"I threw it out," Massie coldly said.

"You... threw the ring out?!" Alicia exclaimed, in wonder, "Why??"

"It was less than a thousand dollars!" Massie exclaimed back, "Imagine, he almost has as much money as I do and he can't afford to buy a decent ring! But if he gets me something when we get to America, maybe, just maybe, I might forgive him... but Alicia, dear, this is a secret. I don't want this to spread. It'll embarrass Cam horribly."

"Of course, Massie!" Alicia said, with awe and Massie smirked.

* * *

"Titanic paves an easy way to America," Kristen laughed, "but it's also another thing entirely for Claire Lyons. It's more like... a swimming, metal Cupid! Lucky, I want to fall in love too, over and over and over!" 

"Maybe you can come with me," Claire offered, "I'm sure Derrick won't mind... he's really nice." And then it occured to that she had nothing to wear. "Kristen! I have... nothing! To wear! Nothing! I... oh, my god! They give out the masks at the dance... but not dresses for-!"

"Hold on a minute, I have something," Kristen saved the day, "Look." She took out a silky, lacy white dress that looked way too familiar.

"Wait... isn't that Massie's?" Claire asked, "The one I spilled wine on?"

"Well... yes," Kristen looked a little mortified, "but... she threw it away... and I thought it was cute... so I, um, took and washed it, and um, decided to keep it... but you can borrow it!" She grinned sneakily.

"She threw that away??" Claire asked in astonishment, "Wow... I wonder how much money they have!"

"Please!" Kristen snapped, rolling her eyes, "We are fine without money."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Claire quickly said.

"But then again money could be useful for a... gun," Kristen mumbled.

"A gun?!" Claire shouted, "Why would you want a gun?"

"Just in case Derrick hurts you like Cam," Kristen looked super worried, "then I can shoot them both."

Claire gave her a huge bear hug and said, "You are the greatest friend in the whole wide world, you know that?"

"Yes, I know," Kristen said, muffled by the hug, trying too pull away, "But if you want your greatest friend to be alive, I think you should let go."

"Right!" Claire agreed, giggling.

* * *

Cam heard about the masquerade... but didn't even bother with it. He needed to find the Angel, and apologize in some way. But he felt like saying, "sorry," wouldn't be enough. He had to do something for her to prove he was sorry. But what? 

He couldn't believe he made her cry. And then suddenly he remembered Massie. What was going on with him and her? They weren't together anymore were they? Suddenly he wondered if there were other girls out there better than Massie... He would keep the ring until he was sure.


	3. Angel Sings

Claire felt like a pebble in a jewelry box full of gems. So plain. Every girl in the room was wearing something flashy, but she was just wearing a white lacy thing that Massie wore for a simple dinner. It made her feel like she wasn't pretty enough. She didn't have chunky jewelry like everyone else did. She tied on her mask, grateful it was a masquerade party. Claire didn't want Massie seeing her.

She felt like she was not enough when she saw Massie. But she knew it didn't matter how she looked when Derrick came over to her, smiling brightly. Claire felt herself melt in his eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Derrick admitted sheepishly. He looked nice in a tuxedo, not stiff and proper like most guys looked in tuxes, but comfortable and party-worthy.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Claire asked, giggling, "Why did you think I wasn't going to come?"

"I thought... you were setting me up or something," Derrick said, running his fingers through his hair in an adorable way, "You know, to show the rich snob who he was messing with."

"I don't think you're a snob," Claire quickly said, meaning it.

Suddenly a spotlight came over a platform, with pearly Kendra and tall, proud William Block. Kendra looked near tears as she put her red lips on the microphone. "This masquerade... is a present from us to our daughter... who is.. getting MARRIED!!" She burst out sobbing, so William had to take her away. Before he did, he said into the mike, "Congratulations for Cam Fisher! Be a good man for our dearest, won't you?"

Claire saw Derrick sort of harden, and she could see that he was still not getting over Massie. But she didn't feel that bad. Because she wasn't quite over Cam either. Maybe as Derrick and Claire get closer, they'd slowly forget their past.

"How mortifying," a high-pitched voice came from besides Derrick that could only belond to one person. Claire and Derrick turned to see Massie Block.

Massie turned her head at Derrick and flashed a model smile. "Hey, Derrick. You came!" Then she cocked her head at Claire and squinted her eyes. "Oh. You. Brought a date."

"Yeah," Derrick said, wondering why she seemed so bothered, "But where's Cam?"

"Oh," Massie said, still glaring at Claire, trying to remember where she'd seen her before, "He's off somewhere." Then she fixed her gaze at Derrick. "But I may be regretting our engagement, Derrick. And that's a secret you'd have to keep." Claire saw Derrick soften, and could not believe he was actually buying. She was so obviously lying, and Claire wondered why. "Anyway, who's this?"

"Um, she's related to me," Derrick blurted out, "Actually, my uncle's father's nephew's sister's husband's cousin. I have to... show her around." Claire was horrified. She couldn't believe he'd just turn from her like that!

"Oh, really?" Massie still looked suspicious. "Oh, I see. I've never heard of her. May I dance with you, Derrick? I'm sure, um, your uncle's uncle's little sister's brother's whatever could get around by herself."

"Actually," Derrick quickly said, "She _is_ my date, not related to me at all. I didn't mean for-"

"I am, actually, related to him," Claire coldly interrupted, smiling fake, "he's only saying that because he's too nervous to dance with you, Miss Block. Why, I'd be too if I were a man."

"Oh, I like this girl," Massie smiled at the compliment. Derrick looked down at the floor guiltily, knowing Claire was resenting him. "Now let's enjoy ourselves, Derrick." Claire rolled her eyes. What a total... grrr! Massie was totally going behind Cam's back. And getting away with it. This was so unfair.

Claire walked away from the two, and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked and saw Kristen, as a waitress. "Kristen?"

"Yeah, you want a drink?" Kristen asked, smiling warmly.

"You could tell it didn't go well, couldn't you?" Claire said sadly.

"Nah, it did go well, I'm here, aren't I?" Kristen asked cheerfully, giving a virgin pina colada to Claire.

"I'm really glad you came," Claire admitted, feeling a little better.

A terrible voice singing a love song came on the microphone and the two girls both looked at the microphone, where Massie Block was singing her heart out. Terribly. Yet instead of throwing used napkins or wineglasses at her, people clapped politely, all because she had a high position. Kristen and Claire cringed. "Ew," Kristen snickered, "Hey. You should go sing!"

"Me?" Claire asked, astonished.

"Can you stop saying it like that?" Kristen asked, "You have an amazing voice!"

"Still," Claire self-consciously murmured, "I'm not... like _her_."

"Pssh, stop caring about them," Kristen insisted, "We're better than them. Do it. Sing. Please?"

"...No," Claire softly said, "They'd kick me off the stage."

"For me?" Kristen persisted, making her eyes go wide in a way you couldn't say no.

"...Fine," Claire said and in her head she added, "Anything for my only true friend in the world."

Claire stepped up to the platform where Kendra was squealing excitedly, "That was beautiful, Massie! Maybe you can sing again for the marriage! We'd love it!" She winked, and Massie rolled her eyes, handing her mother the mike. "Anyone else want to sing, congratulating my...," she sniffed dramatically, "daughter's marriage?"

"Um, I would," Claire offered timidly.

Kendra looked down at her and cheered, "Okay! Give it up for... your name, dear?"

"Claire Lyons," she said, holding the mike tenderly.

Several heads turned to the stage, curious to see who this Claire Lyons was, someone who they've never heard of before. As Claire walked in front of the whole audience, she heard whispers of "She's okay, I guess..." and "How did she get in this masquerade?" and "She looks boring."

Claire ignored them. She opened her mouth to the microphone and went on with whatever came out:

"Hard to believe  
We were ever strangers  
It seems like I've known you forever  
I wish we were something more  
Than what we are...  
Because  
When I look in your eyes  
I feel a dangerous chemistry  
My heart implodes  
My mind explodes  
Can't you feel it too?  
I think I know you feel it too  
I watch you and I  
just love the way you are  
Someday maybe  
You'll feel that way  
About me... too."

People were silent for a moment, as if judging her slowly in their mind. And then out of nowhere, they applauded like crazy and cheered her on, asking for more. Cam heard the voice from outside the masquerade, and knew instantly who it was. He scurried in and watched Claire in her mask.

Massie was furious. How could someone get an encore louder than hers? It wasn't right. Especially since it was HER party. Massie Block was not born yesterday. She 100 knew that Claire was not related to Derrick, but had some kind of hold on him. Derrick was gazing at her, as if he was hypnotized, and Massie wanted to smack everyone. She also wanted to smack herself. She suddenly remembered that this girl was the one who had been with Cam when he was drunk.

It was time to show these people that Claire was not worthy of anything. Massie climbed up to the stage and announced, right in front of everyone, "Excuse me, but this girl was in fact NOT invited to the party." Everyone was quiet, and Claire had a bad feeling.

"She's in fact someone who snuck into the boat illegally and was supposed to be in arrest," Massie continued, "But she has escaped. Poor thing, she even stole the dress I threw out because someone threw UP on it."  
Everyone started shouting, enraged.

"Then what is she doing here? Get her out!" "Oh, my God, ew!" "Pathetic, she was trying to fit in!"

"Oh, don't be that way everyone!" Massie said, "It won't be that hard to get her out. In fact... it'll be a PIECE of CAKE!" Massie took a plate of cake and dumped it on Claire's head, laughing.

Everyone roared hysterically at Claire. Claire stood completely frozen still. Then she bit her lip and a strawberry slowly slid down her hair, and Massie relished the powerful feeling she felt to see that the girl was trying not to cry. But then. She did something completely unexpected.

Claire spit in her face.

Massie shrieked, closing her eyes and clenching her hands. Then Claire ran off the stage, half-crying and half-laughing. People threw things at her as she left.

Kristen jumped in front of these people. "Calm down, you wild animals! Leave her alone, you guys are so rude!"

Claire, sobbing, ran off, as far as she could. She cried into her arms. All she wanted was to be happy that night. Claire couldn't believe she had been so excited for today.

"Angel, are you okay?"

Of course Claire knew who that was. "Stay away from me," Claire cried, "I thought I told you to go away. What if you're rich wifey comes and sees us?!" Claire was about to run off, but Cam held her by her shoulders so she wouldn't escape. He forced her to be face to face with him. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

He took his tuxedo sleeve and wiped away the vanilla frosting on Claire's face. Claire tried to pull away.

"What's your real name again? Claire? Can we... just start over? Can I call you Angel?"

"Should I start leaving now? I've noticed rich people have a tendency to act kind to me and then decide to be mean in the next second. So you're helping me right now, but who knows? In the next second you'd be shoving me off the boat!"

"Angel, I don't know what I could do to-"

"There's nothing you can do!" Claire said.

Rain slowly splattered. It slowly washed off the icing on Claire's face. Everything in Claire's world turned gray.  
(A/N: Okay, just because it's raining does not mean the boat is going to crash on the iceberg. It's not going to happen yet.)

"Angel," Cam whispered, coming closer. This time Claire didn't try to leave. Their lips seemed to have a natural attraction, and then they came together. Claire closed her eyes. Feeling the rain and kiss at the same time, it felt true. It felt sweet. Cake icing went on Cam's cheeks but he didn't even notice.

"EhmaGAWD!" Massie's squeaky voice shrieked. She was standing with a cake plate on her hands, and she flung that to the ground. But once again she didn't blame Cam. "You little! Peasant! How DARE you! Do you see what you've done?!" Derrick was next to her, looking at Claire with an expression she couldn't figure out.

"So," Claire whispered to Cam, "What excuse are you going to come up with now?"


End file.
